when life gets boring
by Elysian0elysia
Summary: Ginny's married and has a toddler running around, when she discovers Hermoine has a secret. This secret might even change Ginny's life, drasticly...
1. Chapter 1

_What precedes the story  
__(Summary of the chapter that inspired me to write my story)_

Ginny tries for an umpteenth to get Hermoine to date Ron. Yet again Hermoine throws off the invitation with a shaky excuse. Ginny will no longer take her friend for granted and follows Hermoine when she sets off to her engagement of the evening.

She finds her friend in the company of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. It seems the three of them are an item. Ginny who's hidden underneath the invisibility cloak, witnesses unnoticed a big part of their love game.

Hermoine is sent away by the two men, before they confront Ginny with the fact that they know of her presents. They tell her off for spying on Hermoine and ask her to stop pestering her with dating Ron.

_The story starts after Ginny has been send away by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape._

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

Ginny had not apparated far. In her confusion of what she had just witnessed and her anger at being so stupid for being captured, she had only managed to get just out side the cottage's protecting charms. She went over the sickening sights she had just seen.

How could this have happened? How could Hermoine have gotten so close to those two horrible men? How could she love them? And why had she not confided in her? Was she not one of her best friends? Of course, it would have been difficult to have taken it, especially because she tried to entice Hermoine for Ron.

A wave of anger struck her again. Malfoy and Snape! Those brethren of evil, so called spying and fighting for the Order all along right at the moment when it seemed more then certain Voldemort wouldn't stand any longer. How she discussed those two. And Hermoine simply loving them, pleasing them.

She looked at the cottage and to the surroundings which she had not taken in before. It seemed a perfect get away, secluded from curious eyes by what seemed a park like feature. She took in the place carefully, trying not to miss a single detailed before concentrating on her destination an disapparating.

* * *

"Mornin' love" 

Ginny had just entered the kitchen. Harry kissed her lovingly on her hair. Why did he always have to kiss her on her hair?

"Morning." She fell down onto the nearest chair and summoned a cup of tea her way.

"You turned and tossed the entire night, Ginny. Is something bothering you?" Harry put a plate in front of her with some toast and her favourite marmalade. She grunted thanks and started putting marmalade onto her toast. She hadn't slept well at all, she kept seeing Hermoine with Malfoy and Snape before her eyes like a movie that was set on repeat.

"Have you spoken to Hermoine lately?"

Harry sat next to her taking her in. Ginny was annoyed by the way he did that, like he had to remember every little pimple and wrinkle on her face.

"Harry?"

With a sight he took the napkin that laid next to Ginny's plate and started fumbling with it.

"No, I haven't… Well not really. I saw her the other day in that little café, you know the one we meet in occasionally during lunch." He always had to elaborate over things, didn't he. "When she saw me, she greeted me briefly and made her apologies, hurrying back out."

He took a string of hair that had fallen into her face and put it behind her ear.

"bit funny. She only just got in."

Ginny nodded, she did not have to get into the matter more deeply with Harry.

"Have you already asked her if she'll go to dinner with us and Ron?" Ginny nodded again and took a bite of her toast. "She's not coming, is she?" Ginny shook her head, looking Harry into his eyes.

"She can't, she's got things to do. You know the line by now." She stood up and with one flick of her wand the dishes she had just used for breakfast flew towards the sink and started cleaning themselves.

She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. While the water started to fume, Ginny looked into the mirror. It was however not her face she saw but again the images of the night before. She shuddered. A knock on the door made her jump. Harry opened the door.

"I'm leaving for work. No chance of meeting in the café today?" she shook her head. "See you tonight then. I'll be a bit late, I've got a staff meeting." He kissed her softly and pressed her tightly to his body before he left the room. With a deep sight Ginny stripped her nightdress off and slipped under the hot stream of water.

* * *

Completely refreshed from the shower, Ginny stepped out of the house pushing the pram in front of her. James was sleeping quietly, sometimes balling his little fists. She was taking him to her mother, and after she would attend to her appointment. A little smile curled around her lips, as she thought about her _appointment_. It had been so long since she had seen him now, she could hardly wait to drop of the little Harry in miniature. 

Of course as usual her mother had tons of new gossip and wanted to make sure her daughter was not forgetting that she was now a house wife, that groceries had to be done and other stuff. And had she not seen the new catalogue of _Weaslies Whittle Wizards and Witches_, the shop Fleur had opened after Victiore was born. Fleur had rattled on about the fact that Britain simply did not house fashionable enough stores to dress her little girl, and had starting to design a children's line herself.

Molly had of course seen numerous little outfits in which James would simply be the most cutest baby in the world. Nodding at the pictures her mother was showing her and only hearing half what Loovegood had done this time to disrupt the entire neighbourhood, including the Muggles, she made her apologies and left the Burrow. Finely free of all her responsibilities she walked with a new spring in her walk to the outskirts of the garden and turned on the spot.

* * *

Ginny had apparated into a dingy alleyway in the midst of London. With a light happy smile over her lips she set off to the cosy little café around the corner. As she entered she saw she was first, but that only gave her the possibility to choose the table. She choose a small table almost in the back of the place, secluded from the street and the new costumers by a little wall with plants and flowers on top of it. She had told the waiter to show her date to the table when he arrived. Ginny sat herself down with her back to the entrance, it would otherwise only make the time go by more slowly as she sat staring at the door, waited for him. She did however not have to wait for long. 

"Misses Potter, always a pleasure to see you."

She smiled, but resisted from turning to him at once. She heard him take of his cloak.

"Get us a cup of tea and some of your finest pastry."

While Ginny heard the waiter hurry off, she felt a hand sweeping back her hair.

"You seem not to have missed me too much" His voice so close to her ear in such deep whisper, made a shiver go down her spine. She felt goose bumps rising onto her arms as the shiver made his way down. His lips touch her neck briefly and soft.

"Mister Malfoy, you know very well that I have missed you, but I am merely withholding myself from leaping into your arms and drawing to much of attention," she turned round and looked him into his eyes, "please sit down."

Draco sat himself opposite of Ginny and took her hand. Ginny looked at that hand upon hers. How long had it been since Harry had taking her hand lovingly into his.

The waiter made them startle for a second, when he excused himself to put down the tray with their order. Draco took out his wallet and paid the waiter. Ginny had to withhold herself from laughing at Draco's unease about Muggle money.

"What did that little gitt look at? I handed him money did I not?"

Ginny merely smiled. She took her cup of tea and let the scent take her away before she sipped from the cup. She put it back down, while taking in her lover.

He had the same eyes has his father, piercing and fierce. As he came closer to kiss her, she noticed with a little jolt of terror the same hunger in his eyes as she had seen in his fathers when he was reaching out for Hermoine last night. It wasn't exactly the same hunger, though. Lucius had looked at Hermoine with passion, even a little glint of love had swirled in his gaze. Draco's look was hunger rather than passion, lust rather than love, she thought, feeling a little hurt. There relation however was then of course only based upon lust, love had not so much to do with it, Ginny thought regaining from her little moment of despair.

Ginny had after all only south out a man who could fulfil her like hers could not. No matter how much she loved Harry, how much she had craved for his love and attention, it all seemed so stupid and calf love like after they had spend their first night together. She had dreamed him a lover full of passion, who could make her escape all earthly emotions by mere touch. Unfortunately, he had been very clumsy, and much hadn't improved after that first time.

It had not been on purpose that Ginny had turned to Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy still. It had been mere coincidence. But Ginny had not felt sorry by her choice. The urge to still overshadow Harry Potter at every little thing, made Draco Malfoy the perfect lover for her. It was more then his pleasure to please Misses Potter to her utmost joy and she had found that the mere mention of Harry's name, aroused Draco only even more to her greatest pleasure.

The thought of Draco's lustfully and passionate touch made her come back to the table in the little café where she was sitting across of him.

"Lets finish our tea and go to that cute little hotel a bit further," she made sure Draco caught the glitter in her eyes before she took her cup to drain it.

* * *

Ginny laid next to Draco, who was snoring. How could this have happened? She had missed his passionate, rough touch for over a month now and yet it seemed as dull as the tender loving Harry gave her. She had craved for the passion she only knew from Draco, but it seemed not to have done the trick this time. Was it because she had noticed the resemblance between Draco and his father, that she had not been able to enjoy his love making? She knew the answer to that question. Her lover had not seemed to have this pure sexual radiance she had seen with his father. The passion she thought to have with Draco seemed so mechanical after the passion she had witnessed from Malfoy senior. Draco was a boy toying around in comparison with his father. 

And all of a sudden she felt jealous in a way she hadn't felt for a very long time now. She got out of bed and pulled a sheet around her. She walked to the window and gazed into the distance. She saw to tops of the trees of one of Londons many parks and for the umpteenth time she saw the movie of Hermoine laying between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She didn't feel revolted anymore, but jealous. Yet again her friend had what she craved for so longingly.

Years ago, at Hogwards, Hermoine had been on speaking terms with Harry, while she could only stare at him. How clumsily had she tried to win Harry over, only to fail. After he had saved her from the Chamber Of Secrets, she had thought all her hopes lost. She had felt jealous when Hermoine had told her to focus on other boys. Even though Hermoine had told her it was to create a wanting from his side, Ginny had thought her to want him for herself.

That had been her biggest fear, at that time, for Harry to have fallen in love with Hermoine. But that had seem nothing to worry about. The competition laid not with Hermoine but with that stupid twit Cho. Sure she was a good seeker and had some nice moves, but still she was nothing for Harry.  
Ginny had even all most given up hope after that summer of the Wold Quidditch Cup. He acted as one of her brothers, like she needed another.

A loud snore came from the bed, she looked round. What had she ever seen in Draco Malfoy? Had he not always just been active and looked alive if fun was suggested, but fell a sleep right after.

With a sight she turned back to the window.

She had changed her tactics after Harry had started things up with Cho. She was determined to make him jealous. So she tried and got close to guys of Harry's age, who he had class with. That apparently had worked. She had seen the fury in his eyes when he and Ron had caught her and Dean behind that tapestry. She had seen in his eyes what she had wanted for so long; an urge to get her, to be hers.

A smile had curled onto her lips, sure she was cheating on her husband but only to keep the love and tenderness between them alive. An alarm went off in the insides of her clothes, it was time to pack up and attend to her house wife's duties.

Silently she dressed, when she was finished she crouched down near Draco and kissed his pale blond hair. "Untill we meet again, love." As quietly as she possibly could she left the room, hurried down to the lobby, onto the street, to the alleyway she appareated into. She turned on the spot and was gone.

* * *

Ginny woke up with a shot. She looked round to the clock on the bedside table. She had dosed off while waiting for Harry, who had just gotten into bed. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" He took her into his arms and kissed her on her hair.

"It's OK. You are allowed to wake me in the depths of night" She snuggled up to him and smelled him. Naughty ideas sprang up in her mind.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Harry extinguishinged the light in the room.

Ginny closed her eyes and with another intake of his scent, she summoned the images of Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Hermoine back before her eyes. She had grown accustomed to reliving the night not watching Hermoine, but being her.

Both men are older, so much older then she, but the idea of their strong hands on her body as she had seen them on Hermoine's body, made her quiver. Their bodies had been so deliciously firm. Even though it had revolted her at the moment close to gagging. She now wished she had touched those strong muscular body, pressing kisses into there necks, allowing them to touch her.

She turned her head up to Harry and kissed him passionately. Lust was burning inside her. Harry was clearly taken aback by this, but Ginny didn't care, she wanted Harry to be that passionate lover she had always dreamed him. She wanted him to touch her and kiss her with the same lust she had seen Lucius and Snape kiss Hermoine. She broke with his lips only to continue to his cheek, his neck, his ears. She smelled his hair, his scent. With the fantasy still burning on her inner eye, she felt aroused by his scent.

"Ginny" She felt Harry's amazement at her action. She pushed him down. She untangled herself from his neck and scent and crawled on top off him. She could feel his arousal. She dived back into his scent pressing kisses al over his neck and upper body. Her hands moved over his body, her fingers desperately searching for the buttons on his pyjama's. His hands found hers, they however did not guild or help her near any buttons, but stopped them in their track. He pushed her up, so he could face her.

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny could read the question marks in his eyes, he did not understand what is was his wife wanted from him.

"Ginny, its late. I'd love for us to continue, but I had the most exhausting day and after, I had the most aggravating and nerve racking staff meeting. I need to work the morning shift tomorrow so I would like to get some descent sleep." Harry pushed Ginny off him.

Ginny had retorts lining up in her head, but knew that none of them would do to make Harry understand how much he had just hurt her. She got angrily out of bed and pulled a blanket out of the closet.

"Well have a nice night then, Ill be in the guestroom!" and she stormed out of the bedroom, leaving Harry to stare at the empty doorway and the empty place next to him in the bed.

She was so furious with Harry that she had stormed out, rather then throwing him out of the bed. It was a nasty little habit she had inherited from her mother. She frowned, why did she have to resemble her mother in so many ways? She noticed that feature more frequently lately.

How had she hated her life when she was younger, the youngest of seven children. Even worst, the youngest sister to six brothers. They had always had the annoying habit of unnecessarily wanting to protect her from danger. Not to mention her parents, who had been so happy with a girl at last. She was tried like a little doll by her mother for so long. She had always admired her mother when she was little, handling six boys and her father. But it soon had become annoying that her mother always had to be right. She would of course never mention this to anyone, but it still drove her crazy.

Again she felt a jolt of jealousy. Hermoine was an only child, she would always have gotten all the love and devotion of her parents, she didn't have to share. She had gotten new robes every year, not to mention the tons of books, all brand new, while Ginny was left with hand-me-down robes and books. Ginny sighted, how had she always envied Harmoine. She seemed to always have what Ginny so craved for. Even now, with not one but two perfect lovers.

She got up and strolled to the desk set right under the window. She picked up the quill and scribbled a note to Hermoine, asking to meet her tomorrow for lunch. She entrusted the note to tawny barn owl and send him out the window. As she passed by the bedroom on her way to the guestroom, she heard Harry snoring loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny picked up a few toys James had played with earlier that morning and Banished them into a basket in a corner of the room. Over the back of the coach lay still some of Harry's socks.

_How had they gotten there_, she thought by herself as she made them fly towards the bathroom. Nervously she glanced around the living room, taking in every bit off it, trying to find one last piece of clutter that needed tidying up.

With a sight she clapped her hands together, this place was done. Now she had to tidy up the bathroom. Ginny had sent loads of cloths into the bathroom while cleaning up, but in her hurry she had not gotten them into the hamper right away.

The clock on her wall rang. Ginny pocked her head out of the bathroom door and saw that the visitors hand had appeared with _Hermoine Granger _engraved upon it. With a quick flick of her wand she banished all the laundry into the hamper. She shoot a quick look into the mirror to check if her hair was not to messed up from cleaning up. She looked awful, not at all as she usually did. Why did she have to be so nervous? It was only Hermoine coming to visit.

It had been a week since Ginny had send Hermoine the invitation. Hermoine had only replied the day before yesterday to check if today would fit Ginny for a visit. Hermoine had done her best to make sure she would not have to deal with Ron or Harry, because both of them were today working the same shift.

The sound of the doorbell made Ginny jump. She looked to herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and set of for the door, keeping herself from rushing. With another deep breath she took the doorknob and opened the door. Hermoine was looking to the flowers Harry had planted next to the door.

She turned and smiled, "lovely flowers you've got here."

Ginny managed to give Hermoine a weak smile as she stood back to let Hermoine enter.

Ginny noticed Hermoine taking in the hall as she stepped inside. She had of course not visited the place very often, since she had been so hard trying to avoid her once two best friends.

Ginny took Hermoines cloack and put it away.

"This way" Ginny guided her guest into the living room. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermoine smiled and nodded.

Ginny hurried into the kitchen and conjured flames underneath the kettle. She took two cups and a teapot out of the cupboard and put them on the tray she had put ready. With a glance at the kettle she walked to the other side of the kitchen to take biscuits out of another cupboard. By the time she put the biscuits down, the kettle was shuddering heavily under the pressure of the boiling water. With one quick flick of her wand she had the kettle poring the hot water into the teapot. The daily routine of making tea had calmed Ginny down a bit. Reassured she walked back into the living room with the tray.

"Here we are." With a big smile she put down the tray. Hermoine was still looking around the place.

"Love what you did with it. It looked so much smaller from the outside." Hermoine turned to Ginny and started laughing when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, of course it would!" Ginny heard Hermoine whisper something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'Magic'.

Ginny had sat herself down next to Hermoine in the big sofa.

"Anyways, How are you?"

"Oh you know, working, busy busy busy, always the same. You?" Hermoine took a biscuit and looked inquiring at Ginny.

"Oh you know," Ginny began with the same lofty tone Hermoine had used, "Spending most of my time playing housewife, taking care of James and Harry," Ginny also took a biscuit.

"And if I occasionally do get out," she stressed the 'do'," my lover seems to have lost most of his gusto." She took a bite of the biscuit and checked if the tea was about ready to be pored.

Hermoine started coughing violently.

"What?" She was still panting and gasping for breath. "What was that last thing?"

Ginny took the teapot and pored the tea into the two cups. She then took the one closest to Hermoine and held it out to her. She didn't feel like answering just yet.

"Ginny," Hermoine finally seemed to have regained normal breathing, "did you just say 'your lover'?"

Ginny nudged her with the cup of tea, which Hermoine took only lamely. The disbelieve in Hermoines eyes didn't make Ginny feel proud, but it sure had put a triumphant smirk across her lips.

"Yes I did. But come on Hermoine, its not like I'm the only one who has her little playthings." Ginny had gone to far, she thought for a moment. Hermoine straitened up, looking a little smug.

Panic was rising inside Ginny.

"I know about Malfoy and Snape. I followed you one night. I just had to know why you always had to throw of a date with Ron. I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have, I should just have believed you when you said you were already engaged into something." Ginny didn't know why she just blurted everything out. She felt desperate to get to the point. She wanted to tell Hermoine about how it had discussed her at first, but how she had started craving for it when all the men in her life had once more failed to live up to her expectations, her desires.

Hermoines face had dropped, with a little bit off fear in her eyes she sat there staring at Ginny. It seemed impossible that misses Potter had found out her little secret. She had feared for her reaction, not to mention the reaction of her family when they got wind of it. But it seemed Ginny had not shared her discovery with anybody. She had kept it to herself, first revolted, then jealous. How could she have gotten jealous?

"Ginny, stop for a moment." Ginny was breathing heavily, panic clearly written in her eyes.

"Just take me through it step by step, will you." Ginny was calming down a little.

"Hermoine, when I saw Snape and Malfoy kiss you, I didn't understand how you could be letting yourself in with these people. But after I recognised the passion and love they handle you with... I want that too!!"

Hermoine raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Her voice had become ice cold.

Ginny swallowed, she had to ask it now. "Hermoine, could I just one time.."

"No," Hermoine looked furious now.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. Lucius and Severus will not agree with it I'm afraid." Hermoine put down the cup she had been holding.

"And I wouldn't like to share them," she added a bit girly.

Ginny had seen Hermoines cheeks redden just a bit when she had turned away to put down the cup. She could not resist a tiny giggle. Hermoine turned back at her, and started giggling too as she saw Ginny. There they sat together, two grown women giggling like little girls. It was Hermoine who regained a reasonably serious face first.

"Ginny, I don't think one time with Lucius and Severus will solve your problem. You already have a lover and he isn't even fulfilling your needs. I really can't believe you would do that to Harry."

Ginny felt her cheeks burn.

"It's not that I don't love him, I really do. But he's just so boring, Hermoine!"

The tension had gone, they were talking like they were teenagers again, back in Howarts discussing their boy issue. Hermoine grinned at Ginny.

"Don't tell me, I told you so. You would think that after conquering Voldemort and facing death he's learn to live his life to the fullest. Men!" Ginny took another biscuit and sipped from her tea. Hermoine had just drained her cup and took the teapot for a refill.

"Have you tried talking about it with Harry?"

Ginny shook her haid.

"It's no use really, he doesn't even react when I throw myself at him."

Hermoine pondered for a moment.

"I guess your right, he's not really the cleverest if it concerns girls and romance. You'll have to put in some effort to get him where you want I'm afraid."

Ginny moved a bit closer to Hermoine, staring at her with big eyes. She took in every word Hermoine said. Absorbing every detail, mimicking some things Hermoine mentioned as a shadow of herself.

* * *

The afternoon passed to quick for Ginny's liking. It had been such a wonderfull afternoon. They had discussed techniques for Ginny to use both on Harry and her lover. Once Hermoine had found out that Draco was Ginny's lover, she had started telling Ginny off. But soon they had been comparing father and son. It had ended in laughter. 

When the clock on the wall rang, they both looked at the handles that had moved. The handles engraved with _Harry Potter_ and _James Potter_ had moved.

"Do you really have to go? You could stay for dinner." Ginny looked at Hermoine.

Hermoine looked at her wristwatch.

"I don't know, Ginny, they are expecting me. I do have plans for tonight"

She added with a smirk in her eyes. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I understand." She got up and summoned Hermoine cloak. Hermoine got up too and caught the cloak that flew her way. She swung it over her arm and walked to the hall. There she put on her cloak and turned to Ginny.

"Thank you so much for coming over today and, erhm, helping me with my little problem."

"What are friends for?" Hermoine gave her a smile and hugged her. Ginny wasn't sure Hermoine had sincerely meant this last thing, but hugged her back. After a few seconds they broke apart, Hermoine took a step back and with a little wave and an encouraging smile she turned on the spot and was gone.

* * *

The smell of freshly brewed tea woke Ginny up the next morning out of the most peculiar dream, in which Hermoine came waving in and out giving advice on things that had nothing to do with the surroundings. 

At first, Ginny had found herself back in Hogwarts and guessing by the people she encountered, it was her second year.

She constantly had the Riddle diary with her, confiding in him every little detail of her day. But instead of Tom writing back to her on the pages, all of a sudden Hermoines head had appeared out of the page, commenting back. It had been a downright chock for Ginny to see this and she toppled backwards of her chair onto soft grass.

She looked round and found herself under the old tree next to the lake. She heard some rummaging on the other side of the tree and peered curiously around the trunk. There were two people sitting there giggling. She saw a sixteen year old Harry snogging someone with long white blond hair. With a jolt of jealousy Ginny stepped forwards from behind the tree. The couple broke apart. Ginny fell back with a shock of terror as she recognised Draco. And then Hermoine had stood next to her, looking down onto her.

Ginny was still absorbed into her dream when she walked into the kitchen. Harry was feeding James.

"Mornin' love. There's a package for you," he pointed a square package on the edge of the table. Ginny looked at it and noticed that the address had been printed onto a label. _Weird_, she thought.

"Hermoine has invited us for dinner Saturday night, she awaits our answer by owl."

Ginny looked up from the package and saw that James had just decided that his food was for playing rather then eating. He had already thrown most of the applesauce into his fathers face. Harry tried to take away the plate, but James held tight onto the side of the plate with one hand while with the other he threw around his applesauce like confetti.

Ginny smiled at the sight, with a wave of her wand the plate was in the sink and most of the applesauce gone. James needed a moment to realise what had happened before he screamed and ranted his dislike. Ginny had taken a wet towel and had crouched down next to Harry. She took his face into her hand and started cleaning of the applesauce. It was really everywhere; on his cheeks, in his hair, on his forehead, some had even blocked his scar from view. While she dapped his face she felt his gaze burn upon her.

"There you go, all mopped up," she said with one last motion of the wet towel.

Her eyes met his. She looked into his deep green eyes and saw a flickering in them, muh like the blur you would see from a tiger running through the jungle. Harry took the towel out off her hand and put in on the table. With his other hand he took her hand, cupping his jaw, into his and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He leant into her. Ginny felt a satisfactory smile cross her lips as she leant into him, allowing him to brush her cheek with his as he nestled his face in her hair. She heard him take in her smell and felt a shudder go through his body. This shudder passed onto her when she felt his other hand touch her head, his fingers gliding trough her hair, massaging her scalp. The light pressure his fingers expressed onto her skin made all the build-up tension flow straight out of her, together with her sense of time and being.

She shuddered yet again when she felt the softness of his lips pressing onto her ear, nipping their way down her neck and up again. Her free hand had found its way into his hair. As she rummaged through his hair she moaned softly in his ear. Ginny felt another shudder go through Harry's body. He expressed his new exhilaration with wilder, more hungry kisses down her neck towards her chest. He nipped his way up to the other side of her face and affectionately nibbled her ear.

At this, Ginny let out a load moan and muttered Harry's name, kissing him wherever she could reach him. She felt Harry let go of her hand and feel his way up to her breasts, up to the part of her neck where he had just planted hungry love bites, lovingly stroking her skin. His touch seemed to have lit a fire in her, she thought had died out a long time ago. She felt the passion burn inside him. His hand stroking her neck, had moved over her shoulder, his lips were on her cheek, moving.

Every touch brought ultimate delight right down her stomach, like a horde of little butterflies had just been set loose in her insides. Finally his lips met hers and with his one hand still firmly on her head, he pressed her body close to his with his other. Ginny flung her arms around Harry and clawed at his clothes, while their lips and tongs where still locked into a tight and passionate embrace.

A loud crash made both Ginny and Harry jump. Ginny looked around startled and realised where she was.

She was in her kitchen. Her son was still ranting and screaming. Harry looked flushed, red with not only shame, but probably with also the excitement of just a moment ago. James had wanted to get some attention from his parents and had send everything on the breakfast table crashing to the floor by tugging at the tablecloth.

The magic between Ginny and Harry had definitely broken. Harry scrambled to his feet and took James out of his chair. He hurried out of the kitchen mumbling something about putting James to bath. Ginny felt horrible, finally something in Harry had sparked and then her son had interfered leaving a great mess. With a sight Ginny looked around at the wreckage; china lay scattered into peaces onto the floor, so was the jar with marmalade. Marmalade had mixed with the applesauce James had thrown onto the floor.

Laying next to her, she noticed the package addressed to her. She took it into her hands and tore open the wrappings. A letter fell to her lap. She recognised the neat, minute handwriting of Hermoine. She put the letter next to her as she opened the box. In it there was something resembling a book, some delicate fabrics and a little vial. The potion within the vial glowed a deep shade of scarlet. It seemed to be taking in Ginny completely, drawing her gaze onto it. She sat there a while staring intrigued at the potion before some rummaging in the bathroom made her pull her eyes from the little vial. She took the letter, tore it open and started to read.


End file.
